Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 June 2016
08:12 I don't get it why saying the littlest thing wrong is enough to get you blocked. 08:12 Waiting to get to the calaboose 08:13 Like literally 08:13 I said that zoura was a bad pokemon competitvely 08:13 and what do you know. 08:13 people all of a sudden want me dead. 08:13 Like, seriously. Everyone knows that pre evolutions can't be used in battle unless they have an evoluite 08:17 Hey edwin 08:18 ok then 08:20 Hello? 08:32 o/ 08:32 (wave) 08:32 Hi Flockky 08:33 o/ 08:33 School started, expecting i'll be a lot inactive these days. I will be available tomorrow, new episode will release 08:35 Lucas, rate my levels? http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2436_(SCCS) 08:37 Very Hard 08:39 And I haev nerfed 2435. 08:43 Rose, can you rate 2436 and 2435? http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2436_(SCCS) http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2435_(SCCS) 08:46 What level did you start in your fanon? 08:46 2421 08:46 XD 08:47 Why not 1? 08:47 To predict how hard the levels future. 08:49 It's like he thinks futuristic ideas. 08:49 probably in the future one of his levels may be looking similar to the one in the game. 08:49 Flockky 08:49 Then it will be a nightmare... 08:49 Is it just me 08:50 or is it now extremely easy to be blocked on this wiki now.. 08:50 I was threatened that I would be blocked forever 08:50 Although nowdays levels are enough hard. 08:50 because I said that the pokemon Zoura was not good competitvely 08:50 I truly think that something needs to be done about this. 08:51 or how someone else threatened to block me for weeks for being jealous of you. 08:52 Excuse me, why don't you think about your past actions first before you question us about this? 08:52 Rose.. 08:52 Its just 08:52 so 08:52 little. 08:52 Its like saying that Sven isn't the best character in Frozen 08:53 (which he isn't, I like Anna better) 08:53 Would you block me for saying that? 08:54 You should be fortunate it's just weeks. Remember those replies, it isn't a little thing, especially if users are sensitive in this cases like me. 08:54 And from now on, to stop your jealousy, I recommend myself not to express my opinions anymore. 08:54 I would think that you would be happy of people calling hacks on you. 08:54 That just means that you are good. 08:55 I am not actually. I am just curious why they say that. 08:55 Because you have tremendous luck 08:55 where you are able to beat truly insane levels in the 3rd or fourth go 08:55 most people really are not that ugly 08:55 Probably my comments weren't proved enough to say that my comments were true. And yes, tremendous luck is required. 08:55 and envy because of it 08:56 Okay. 08:56 and that's NOT the prove of accusing people hacking 08:56 *proof 08:56 Huh? 08:56 Remember I am also jealous before but not related to the game. 08:56 But I changed, I realised It won't be good. 08:56 I am legitimately jealous of you all right now 08:56 because my god 08:56 this mosquito won't go away! 08:56 okay I understand, because of my incredible lucky tries. IKR. 08:57 I hope it burns. 08:57 Anyway.. 08:57 And let's find out if I won't express my comments anymore. 08:57 I legitimately nearly got blocked forever for saying that zoura is not a good competitve pokemon. 08:57 And, Zoura isn't. Its defenses can't hold up against walls like Yanma and Spritze. 08:57 Spritzee* 08:58 huh? that's the reason why you got nearly block? 08:58 Not to mention its weak to Bug, Fairy, and Fighting 08:58 Yes. 08:58 Its that sad. 08:58 there's nothing wrong with that. 08:58 Then I made this long ass explanation on why Zoura isn't good in the little cup 08:58 but people still wanted my blood! 08:58 o.o 08:58 "ass" is an allowed word. 08:58 just not in the way to harm others. 08:58 Chaney says it 08:59 Lefty says it 08:59 Its up there with "bastard" with times that it is alright to use, but it can't be overused. 08:59 So.. 09:00 not hen. 09:00 no then* 09:00 Okay, but for me, I won't. It's my practice. 09:00 Ah. 09:00 I see. 09:00 But.. 09:01 Its just that easy to get blocked. 09:01 I even needed to remove the post! 09:01 Okay. 09:02 Its just.. 09:02 insanity 09:02 Getting blocked forever 09:02 just because you said a pokemon isn't good competitvely 09:03 That one is just little thing. But I now pokemon is good but in other aspect 09:03 *I know 09:04 Emma, you should remember how you treated people on chat at the past... 09:05 What does that have to do with Zorua though? 09:05 I am legitimately panicing because I am going to be blocked for saying that "Elsa isn't the best frozen character" 09:07 If it means to get a user down, then its right to be blocke 09:08 If someone gets offended by their pokemon not being good competitvely 09:08 I really just do not know what to tell them 09:09 I'd say you should be aware of your wording before you said it then 09:09 I don't understand why people are so easy to offend 09:09 A yoga woman gets talked about 09:09 "BURN HIM" 09:09 A now deceased cat gets talked about 09:09 "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH" 09:09 Zoura gets called out for not being a good pokemon 09:10 "OMG, BLOCK HIM FOREVER" 09:10 hey 09:10 Oh, hi there! 09:10 Im just tripping. 09:10 As usual. 09:10 o/ 09:10 Long time no see. 09:14 In the next 2 days, Elsa is feeling good because I created Olaf 2 years ago, so Elsa wants to pick up a good person who is currently blocked to be unblocked. So could someone suggest me? 09:14 Hmm.. 09:14 I can't really think of anyone. 09:15 I am going on vacation on Saturday 09:15 remember the last year 09:15 I picked you up to be unblocked, right? 09:16 Yes. 09:16 I would say Variety. 09:16 But... 09:16 After his last preformance. 09:16 CC 09:16 ? 09:16 can you link me to the block list? 09:17 09:17 Want me to choose a random person for you? 09:17 Or would you like too 09:18 How about this dude 09:18 09:19 nvm 09:19 scratch that 09:19 Just your random is a troll?! 09:20 Ill try again 09:20 Ok. Stop/ 09:20 eh 09:20 sure 09:23 Back 09:23 Was playing agar.io just now 09:24 That game is pretty old 09:24 why old? 09:24 I haven't played that game yet. 09:26 I only play Team Mode 09:31 Lucas PM 09:35 Level 1803#comm-349224 09:36 Thanks for the anon comment, I detected Munkondi's irritating reply -_- 09:36 Flockky 09:36 You don't need to care Munkondi's remarks 09:36 But I stoped commenting now, so I stopped. 09:37 After all, he is a jealous guy who doesn't know what is care 09:37 It is completely irritating for me. it's like taking over my comment. 09:37 I know, and because he is jealous, I'll try to stop. 09:37 There's so much people in this wiki. We can stand for you. 09:37 Calm down~ 09:37 You don 09:38 You don't have to stop. 09:38 No choice but I'll have to stop commenting. Don't worry, I might express my comments again soon. 09:39 I'll store out my no. of tries, stars and suggested difficulty on a notepad for my guide. 09:39 or i'll only mention the level difficulty instead. 09:39 in comments. 09:40 but I agreed already that I won't express my comments for now. Anyway i've had enough with Munkondi, if he just continue being jealous with my tremendous lucks, then okay he just continue, I ignored it this time 09:41 Well, I just can't stand him pushing you over and over again. 09:41 In fact, I find his behaviour worse than YusufT19. 09:41 I agree 09:41 Is it nearly same? 09:41 For yusuf, it's just a bit worse 09:43 And how dare Munkondi dare to say he "POLITELY" question Flockky's claims 09:44 If what Munkondi does is polite, then hurling profanities everywhere would be "KINDNESS". -_- 09:46 (y) 09:46 Assuming to be polite at me. Sorry. Nah, nah nah. 09:47 That Munkondi is seriously pathetic -_- 09:48 Yes. 09:49 Anyway, I already moved on. I just wanna say to Munkondi that good luck with the next 15 levels and hopefully he had as incredible luck as mine. 09:49 1788 is a worse level, never got lucky try on that level 09:50 I mean, the first try wasn't lucky enough 09:50 I'm sure when Munkondi sees my Fruity Fairground levels comments (1791 - 1795) that I finished them in just 1 try! He'll continue his jealousy. 09:51 1791 - I was just very lucky. I didn't expect I can wreck all the icing. 09:51 And then we gonna be like "You jealous ah?" to Munkondi. 09:51 Some Singlish references here again. 09:51 Assuming he is not jealously, he is just always oppose you. 09:52 And dig out "fake" evidence to attack 09:53 Yes 09:53 I never try to purchase some unli-lives and boosters 09:53 See how many gold bars I have? just 7. 09:54 I haven't try paying online yet, never had credit card yet 09:54 I almost went to buy gold bars yesterday. 09:54 Thank god I didn't. 09:55 Oh. 09:55 You can hack gold then used those all, Munkondi said. 09:55 Test 09:55 I ever tried buying extra moves by accident through gold bars 09:55 who cares, Munkondi... 09:56 I never hacked any level 09:56 but I almost went to hack (even I never knew how to hack gold) when I was stuck in level 1180 pre-nerf 09:56 That is always you hardly collected many gold bars than accidently click +5 moves, always having this. 09:57 I'm fighting 1128 now 09:57 Good luck anyways, Lucas! 09:57 Thanks :) 09:57 Good luck for some hard levels, like the upcoming 1142.. 09:57 It is easy before... Who buffed it. 09:58 It is easy before, who buffed it... 09:59 1128 09:59 Probably the creators of 181 and 1126 09:59 brb dinner 10:00 What time are you? 10:00 6pm 10:00 6PM in my time 10:00 Lol same :P 10:01 early dinner...usually I eat at 6:45 - 7:30PM 10:01 6?Early! 10:01 for having dinner 10:01 but 5PM is much earlier 10:01 I ever tried eating dinner at 5pm 10:01 Sometimes I eat at 5.30 :P 10:01 only once 10:01 oh 10:01 I tried 4.30pm before :P 10:01 Ok brb 10:01 Main in news time 1830 10:01 okay have a great dinner ahead 10:03 1630. Having a luncier 10:14 I got to go now btw 10:14 I have to do my studies 10:14 o/ 10:15 We'll probably see you tomorrow. 10:25 Back 10:28 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2435_(SCCS) 10:28 Lucas, can you rerate it? 10:29 Hard or Very Hard 10:29 Wait, Somewhat Hard or Hard 10:30 Why there a such a big change... 10:30 Just the bombs. 10:30 Then Hard 11:34 Hi 11:34 And Iwill go now 11:35 Im only here to check Munkodi's warnings 11:47 Pm rose 11:52 Munkondi sucks -_- 11:52 Pm rose 11:52 Yeah 11:52 He cant understand its possible to get lucky 15 times in a weej 11:58 Locas pm 11:58 Lucas 11:58 Munkondi's response: 11:58 If you can send me an example of ANY comment I have made that you consider break the rules and regulations of this wikia then please let me know and I'm happy to apologise for it if that's the case. 11:58 11:58 2. As a 'chat moderator' you should be ashamed of yourself for leaving aggressive threatening language on people's wall. 11:58 11:58 3. Yes, I have (politely) commented that I found Flockky's claims lack credibility. What are comments and replies for? If you can't exchange differences of opinion politely then what's the point? People have commented about this with me (including Flockky) and I am perfectly happy about that, it's healthy for a wikia board. 11:58 11:58 4. I appreciate that English isn't yours or Flockky's first language but that's no excuse for your threatening use of language and that of some of your colleagues. 11:58 11:58 5. Regarding Flockky himself, I accept and respect that he's made a lot of postiive contributions to the board and that he loves and is passionate about playing Candy Crush Saga. However, it is also true (and possibly related to that) that his increasingly absurd boasts are making a mockery of the board and everyone else's contribution. A lot of people are now aware of this and furthermore it's been proven by others that his claims have no bearing in reality so attempts to threaten people with bans or account deletions betrays a ridiculous denial of the reality. 11:58 11:58 6. If you or any other of the small number of Flockky's cheerleaders continue to make nasty personal threats (often shouting in capital letters) on the board against me (everything has been recorded), I will make a formal complaint to wikia.com and if necessary will be in touch with king.com about this because it's bringing the game into disrepute. 11:58 I spent minutes reading that in your wall 11:58 I'm responding to this case 11:59 I want to close that thread in your wall though 12:01 I'll respond to that first 12:02 Gtg 12:02 Ohh... 12:02 Cya next time NRN 12:02 Not my active time=I will leave earky 12:02 Active time only Thursday and Friday nights 12:02 And Saturday morning 12:10 What's wrong with humanity nowadays? -_- 12:11 I know, right... 12:12 and Munkondi refused to accept that he has a fault on this 12:12 I will not give in easily, especially if I'm not the one at fault. 12:13 If Munkondi still wants to retort, I'll definitely not give in to him until he concede. 12:13 My response: 12:13 By slandering Flockky through using unlimited lives and boosters (which is not even claimed evident, yet.), you have already broke the rules for spreading untrue rumours about other users. 12:13 12:13 2. I don't see how I am being aggressive and leaving threatening messages on your wall. Because if that's the case, I seriously think you haven't see enough of 'aggresive stuff'. And before you can blame me for being nasty towards you, look at how you have treated Flockky. 12:13 12:13 3. You said that you have responded towards Flockky's extraordinary remarks 'politely'. Yeah, if this was polite, that hurling profanities everywhere would be 'kindness'. And by slandering others for using unlimited lives and boosters, this isn't polite. It's pure rudeness. And through your opinions towards Flockky, you're putting him down. 12:13 12:13 4. Again, I don't see how am I using threatening language. And my colleagues are just standing up for injustice. 12:13 12:13 5. I'm glad you can positively accept what Flockky has been doing to the wiki. And, in fact you have no evidence to support that Flockky is hacking the game. Some people have tremendous luck, that's all. In fact, I might conclude that you are just jealous. 12:13 12:13 6. Pot calling the kettle black, huh? In fact, you are the one who started all this. In CCSW, we are supposed to have a positive environment for all, and not put others down (just like you). And my 'colleagues' and I are just people fighting for justice. In fact, through all your words and action, you are actually hurting Flockky. If you are going to say we have hurt you or something, why not you take a look at Flockky? Through all your claims, you're not credible as well. And if you're gonna complain to wikia.com, or even king.com, go ahead. I'm not going to be threatened by your terrorizing actions. The rules are up there, and it's you who broke them. I definitely don't find fault with my actions, since I'm purely just standing up for those who are bullied. And the day block is for you to turn over a new leaf, and not to continue stir up trouble again. 12:14 If I'm strict enough, I would even give him a block for months 12:15 I could even give him a block for 3 months 12:15 But I'm not admin. 12:15 BTW check PM 12:15 How dare he has to cheek to say I'm the one at fault?! 12:16 What the hell you post that many paragraphs? 12:16 Oh, sorry 12:16 I closed that thread 12:17 What thread? 12:17 The Munkondi vs Lucas thread 12:18 THen why it closed 12:18 The one in your wall lucas 12:19 It is dizzy for me to see that. 12:19 Sorry 12:19 The outcome will only be just insult->reply from innocent user->insult again->reply from innocent user again chain reaction 12:19 So better close 12:19 I don't care though :/ 12:19 Not until I get justice. 12:20 Thatvwarning in his wall will lead him to a longer block 12:20 I came back 12:21 Ill leave few minutes from now 12:21 It has been blocked before, but isn't have evisence for infinite block like Yustf 12:21 And Munkondi said he wanted to report me to wikia.com and king.com 12:22 Well I guess he's the one who should be reported 12:22 If he's gonna call a lawyer, I'll fight back -_- 12:22 Lawyer? Joking? 12:23 Lucas pm 12:23 You may first report him 12:27 Dead chat? 12:28 Umm pm mr someone eho uses :P emote a lot 12:29 Who was that? :p 12:29 XD 12:29 Me XD 12:29 :P 12:29 Mmmm...... 12:30 pemote? 12:31 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2437_(SCCS) 12:31 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2438_(SCCS) 12:31 Can you rate it? 12:31 Hello~ 12:31 Hello HM 12:31 NRN, when will you have time to have private message. Can you do it late because I won't be home now 12:31 I cant chat with you now because I will be gone in 2 minutes 12:32 I can't either For reasons: 12:32 Maybe Saturday morning 12:32 Left from home 12:33 I can't. IHAVE TO EDIT ON KANAL WIKI ON SATURdaty morning so No one will stop me from editing 12:33 Or Saturday 12 midnight UTC 12:33 (8am for me) 12:33 Wait saturday I cant, might play ccjs 12:34 Licas pm 12:34 Lucas 12:34 NEVER. If you come to chat with you about CCJ on Kanal Wiki's Chat, I will ban you for two hours. And Kanal's Chat is used for discussing channels and new features. 12:34 Hi HM100 12:34 Hello!!! 12:34 I'm going to edit here if have enough time 12:35 Lucas, can you rate: http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2437_(SCCS) 12:35 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2438_(SCCS) 12:35 I'll rate it in the comments 12:36 Shall I rate my first version of level 3 in Super Saga Easy or VE? 12:36 Lucas pm 12:36 http://candy-crush-saga-fannon.wikia.com/wiki/Level 3 (Super Saga) 12:36 Absolute Very Easy! 12:37 How about 6 colours? 12:37 12:37 Thanks! I'm going to nerf it to 26 moves 12:37 IN 6 colors, Easy would be mine 12:37 In 7 Medium 12:37 In 8 Hard 12:37 Oh, how many ingredients are you need? 12:37 1 Cherry and 1 Hazelnut 12:38 Not going to buff to 2 of each but nerf to 26 moves or maybe 28 12:38 nonono, 15 moves? 12:38 No!!!!!!!!! 26 moves is fine. 15 means easy and tricky for beginners 12:39 First episode - All levels VE 12:40 And check out my dreamworld Lv.3 It has double ingredients (2 of each) more icing layers and 23 moves 12:40 @Edwin: Why is your fanon starts with levels 2000+? 12:41 Predict how hard the future levels. 12:41 Why many people asked this question 12:41 Just curious 12:42 Hey. Can you rate http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2436_(SCCS) http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2437_(SCCS) http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2438_(SCCS) 12:45 2436 = VH or even IH IMO 12:46 2437 = maybe M 12:47 2438 = definitely IH 12:52 And see my codename versions of my fanon to see if I have the proper difficulties 12:53 I will comment in your page. 12:53 From where to where? 12:53 Oh thanks 12:53 From where to where? 12:53 Level what? 12:54 Levels 2,4,5,6,8,12,13,14. Those are currently made 12:55 Levels 1,3 and 11 do not have codename past versions 12:56 Levels 7,9,10 and 15 are in the making 12:57 So what level should I rate? 12:58 Start with level 2 (All codenames) and then do the same for the others (4-5-6-8-12-13-14), all codenames 12:59 Rose 12:59 Guess what? 12:59 Yes? 12:59 Munkondi argued back to your response -_- 12:59 I'm responding on that thread 01:00 Rose, can you report Munkondi to wikia 01:00 For some reason whenever I go to Community Central, I can't login 01:02 I'll leave another reply there, if he still continues, then I'll do it 01:21 Dead. 01:28 test 01:28 @Lucas 01:28 Stupid Munkondi -_- 01:29 Still won't admit he's wrong -_- 01:29 and yet ANOTHER troll is attacking me through other wikia!!! 01:29 http://pet-rescue-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4042 01:31 Oh. The bells really helps, but you are not admin there. 01:33 Seems this case will be having more serious and serious, then why don't you block Munkondi? 01:34 Now Munkondi hates me to the core. 01:34 He accuses us for 'threatening language'. 01:34 Please all of you calm down,OK? 01:34 No. 01:34 Stop. 01:34 I hate him. 01:35 Did we use "f*** u munkondi", "munkondi sucks" towards him? NO. 01:35 He has no rights to report us -_- 01:36 Someone help me get Munkondi global-blocked. 01:36 Please you three stop arguing this case, it really annoyed me, and please can you calm down??? 01:36 01:37 I also knows Munkondi making dramas to Flockky's, 01:37 and 01:38 you are not need to argue with him, just block him or ask him really to stop? 01:39 He won't stop, that's the point. 01:39 He has to stop. 01:39 Before we can stop. 01:39 Then can you block him instead arguing with him? 01:40 It's really annoying towards any who cannot be convinced. 01:44 Can you just invite him to this chat? ALL ARGUMENTS JUST HERE TO CLEAR, althoughhe is nearly blocked. 03:48 Thanks you for rating them 03:53 You can rate Dreamlevels too 2016 06 21